In order to provide an adequate level of hygiene and cleanliness on board a vehicle, such as aircrafts, busses or coaches, ships or trains, the interior spaces are cleaned at regular intervals, for example in case of aircrafts during the so-called turnaround periods, i.e., the periods in which the aircraft is situated on the ground between flight times. Similar is the case for trains which are cleaned, for example, during short night periods when not in use, or sometimes even during the journey. For economic reasons the turnaround times are preferably as short as possible, i.e., the period available for cleaning becomes increasingly shorter. At the same time the required level of user comfort rises increasingly, including in recent times more demanding hygiene requirements, above all in the context of the prevention of pandemics as they can, for example, be caused by influenza viruses. DE 102 59 997 A1 describes, for example, a method for cleaning and disinfecting toilets on board an aircraft.
Therefore, there is at least a demand to optimize assuring hygienic conditions in interior spaces on board a vehicle. In addition, other demands, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.